Blind Date
by Yhanrah Shinaide
Summary: The young shadow wielders decided to set up their beloved leader for a blind date for Valentine's. Will Zola go or not? What will happen if a certain general tries to interfere on that date? A post Valentine's day fanfic. Wrote this last year but forgot to post it. Also posted on wattpad.


Blind date

Zola's POV

After Nene's defeat we were welcomed by the villagers and the nations who suffered from Grand Kingdom's tyranny planned a victory party and commencement ceremony for our bravery. They gave us medals and everyone greeted us with happy faces. The irritating part is that no one even asked us if we're tired or do we want this party. Geez these people are starting to annoy me. And right now we are listening to the never ending speeches of the nation leaders. If boredom kills maybe we're already six feet under the ground.

Shu and Marumaro keeps on complaining that their tummies hurts and all they want is food not words, Kluke and Bouquet wants to stay prim and proper but they can't silence the sound of their grumbling stomachs. About me and Jiro? We're just sitting here comfortably without minding that freak who's blabbing some stupid nonsense. They talk like they're the ones who defeated Lord Nene and saved us all. Where were they when we almost risked our lives during the battle?

Few hours passed Marumaro stood up and shouted.

"I can't take it anymore maro!" And then he started running all over the place like an idiot. Shu and the others tried to stop him but he was out of control.

"Zola help us! He is disrespecting the leaders!" Legolas begged at me. I just looked away and sat comfortably.

"We already finished Nene then you're asking me to catch a deevee?" I mocked them. I saw their faces darkened and continued my little speech.

"You guys are really worthless. Wow I never thought that the meaning of Knight Master is someone USELESS." I scoffed and turned away. With that Konrad and other knight masters as well as Legolas stood up and tried to catch Marumaro. The event turned into an instant wild hunt and it was very entertaining.

Finally Legolas and Konrad caught him then threw him to the nearby fountain to wake him up.

Since the fun part is over I stood up and started to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going Miss Zola? The victory party is not yet over." Legolas blocked my way with his annoying useless body. I arched a brow.

"Oh so this is a party? I thought that this is a contest for the longest and most boring speech. I don't care if they're not yet done. They can talk all they want once I'm gone so moved." I replied and tried to move passed him. But instead of moving away he even used his arms to block my way. This person is really getting into my nerves.

"Zola I know you guys ar-" I cut him off by raising my sword and placed the edge of my blade near his throat.

"Are you going to move or do you want me to move that annoying head of yours away from that big useless body." I said sternly. He moved quickly and went back to his seat. Tss big coward. I went to my room and took a long nap. I had enough of this nonsense. All I want to do is sleep and ignore all of the stupid people around me.

-FEW HOURS LATER-

I woke up because someone is trying to break the door of my room. When I opened it I saw Shu and others looking like lost puppies.

"What's the matter? The wimps asked you to fetch me up?" I asked in an irritated tone. They did not reply but instead they grabbed my arms and started dragging me.

"What are you doing? Are you guys tired of living?" I hate being dragged.

"Please Zola come with us! I heard that there is a nearby town where we can relax and have fun!" Bouquet begged. I took a deep breath to calm myself. They should have asked me if they wanted me to come to stroll.

"Alright! But don't drag me like a dog. I have two legs here." And with that they let me go and we sneaked outside. It wasn't hard because their guards are as pathetic and useless as their masters. No wonder Lord Nene easily conquered this place.

* * *

-EROS VILLAGE-

This place is nice, it's a bit relaxing and people are minding their own businesses. We roamed around like tourist. Bouquet and Kluke shopped while Shu and Marumaro went on a food trip. Jiro went to the bookstore and I spent my time at the blacksmith's shop. After a tiring day we all went to a pastry shop near the town's plaza. I ordered a cup of black coffee while the kids ordered smoothies with matching pastries. We had a little chit chat while finishing our orders.

"Oh look! They're starting to decorate the plaza for Valentine's!" Bouquet noticed. We looked around and she was right. They're hanging and posting heart shaped papers and other designs.

"Oh I'm so excited for Valentine's! Shu and I will go out on a date, right darling?" She asked while pressing her big boobs to Shu's arm.

"Hey who ever said that?" Shu protested but Bouquet just hugged him.

"How about you maro? Do you have a date?" Marumaro asked Kluke. Suspiciously her face turned red. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Oh I know that face! You do have a date!" Bouquet teased. She shook her head while Bouquet continued teasing her. Marumaro joined her but Kluke remained still.

"Oh knock get off stop teasing her. I asked her out so shut up." Jiro suddenly spoke. Upon hearing that Bouquet kept her mouth shut. Well that was unexpected, Jiro is not the romantic type but he's old enough to do whatever he wants. I ignored them and took a sip from my delicious brew.

"Hey Zola, do you have a date this Valentine's?" I coughed while drinking my coffee upon hearing Marumaro's question. I kept silent while they all looked at me like their waiting for my answer.

"What kind of question is that? You obviously know my answer." I replied. Their eyes widened in horror. Now what?

"Seriously? You don't have a date this Valentine's?" Bouquet almost shouted. The way she said it was like the world is going to end now. Geez.

"Why is it neccessary for me to have one?" I answered. This topic is nonsense. I spent twenty one years of my life without having a date. I managed to survive so what's the issue?

"How about Sir Konrad? He's a good catch." Kluke suggested. I gave her a disgusted look upon hearing the name of that so called 'Knight Master' but seems like a part-time damsel in distress.

"Him? I rather _date a stranger_ than be with that guy. All he can do is carry that big sword of his." I answered in a bored tone. What's so special about that day? Not everyone likes someone to be with.

"You rather date a stranger you say? I think I can help you with that." A girl with a heart shaped cake came to us. She warmly smiled at us and placed the cake on our table.

"Please have this cake, it's our valentine's special. I baked it myself. My name is Mary, the owner of the store. Sorry for eavesdropping but I heard that your friend here is looking for a date this Valentine's am I correct?" She's cute, and she also likes to talk. I was about answer but my friends grew a bit excited.

"You're gonna look help us for a date for Zola?" Bouquet

"Are you sure that we can have this cake?" Shu

"Wow this cake is beautiful thanks Maro." Marumaro.

"Yes that cake is really for you kids and another yes I know someone who can find her a date." Mary replied. Seriously? They're really going to look for my date? Great I don't like the flow of this conversation.

"Hey cut it out guys! How can we be so sure that this is not a trap?" Jiro barged in. He has a point. These kids know that our battle is not over so we have to be careful at all times.

"Oh come on Jiro! We're doing this for Zola! Do you want her to be lonely for the rest of her life? And she's Zola! One wrong move and whoever tries to trick her is dead. So let's give it a go!" Bouquet tried to convince him. I am sure that those words are not enough to convince him. He kept silent for a while.

"I guess you're right, it's Zola so she can handle herself." They all cheared with his answer. WHAT DID HE SAID? HE IS IN FAVOR WITH THEIR PLAN TO ARRANGE A BLIND DATE FOR ME!

"Hey before you plan someth-" I was about to protest but they ignored me and talked to this Mary instead.

"So how sure are you that this person can really find Zola's match?" Shu asked and took a bite from the cake. By the way Mary is sitting with us at our table. She also brought some additional snacks for the kids.

"I'm very sure because I am a living witness." Mary answered. That caught my attention. A bit.

"What do you mean maro?" She smiled at Marumaro before responding.

"Because I met my husband in a blind date that this person arranged. At first I was hesitant like you guys but I took the risk and I'm very happy with the outcome. This person I'm telling you is really a matchmaker from heaven!" Mary explained. Bouquet and the others are eagerly listening like their listening to a story teller.

"So when can we meet this person?" Kluke asked.

"Usually this person visits my shop every afternoon. Just wait a little longer and this person will come anytime." She replied. After a few minutes she excused herself and she said that she'll return later. She can return next year if she wants.

Unfortunately she returned almost an hour after.

"The matchmaker is here!" She cheerfully said.

"I want to see the matchmaker!" Bouquet stood up but Mary stopped her.

"I'm very sorry Bouquet but only Zola can see the matchmaker. This person is not the sociable type." Bouquet sat again.

"Shall we?" Mary asked me. As if a choice! I stood up and followed her to the corner of the shop where only few people are staying.

We stopped at a table where a person wearing a cape with its hood covering the head is sitting. So the matchmaker is a mysterious person who doesn't like to talk with a lot of people and doesn't want anyone to see its face. I sat down waiting for this person to talk.

"So we finally meet Miss Zola. It is an honor to find a match for the leader of the shadow wielders who defeated Lord Nene. My name is Abcd." She introduced herself. Her voice is cold.

"They say that you arrange blind dates and the results are very positive." I repeated what Mary said.

"Yes all of the couples that I matched ended up happily together. And now I am arranging yours. This will be exciting." This person is really giving me the creeps. Abcd asked me about my skills, the type of people I'm always with and my other accomplishments. She never asked me about my preferred man or anything related to it. Not so common for a matchmaker.

"Okay thank you for the information Miss Zola. Your date will be on February 14, 6pm. You'll meet this man on a seafood restaurant beside this shop. I'll send him your picture so he will approach you ones you entered the restaurant. Thank you and may that be the start of your lifetime journey." Abcd waived goodbye and I went back to my friends.

They asked a lot about Abcd but I just gave them the details about my date. A person like Abcd wants privacy so that's what I'm giving her.

* * *

Logi's POV

Since Lord Nene is defeated I started to recruit an army to restore order in this world. But right now we haven't made any actions because Grand Kingdom's enemies are still hunting us down. We'll show them the the true meaning of power once we regained our forces. Since we're on lay low for a while, I took the chance to focus on those shadow wielders. They're the biggest threat to my plans. I don't what Zola is up to but I will find that out.

"General." Schneider entered my quarters and saluted. He and Andropov are the ones I assigned to follow Zola and the others.

"Update about Zola's group. After their victory party they went to the town of Eros and Zola talked to a very mysterious person." He reported. I knew Zola is up to something. She may be beautiful and daring but behind that pretty face is an unpredictable and dangerous beast. Why am I imagining her face? This is not the time to daydream!

"What to you mean mysterious?" I have to focus on my mission.

"Well this person only talked to Zola, at the corner of a pastry shop where only few people sit. It's like they don't want anyone else to hear what they are discussing. Zola seemed to be very serious to what this person is saying. And not to mention that this person is wearing a hood." Schneider explained. Well that person is a bit mysterious. Zola doesn't usually to talk to strangers and if she does, she needs something very important from it.

"Bring me this person. I want to know the reason why Zola talked to him." I commanded. Schneider smiled.

"I knew that you would say that, so we captured this person in advance and right now she's waiting in the interogation room." My men are really reliable. I don't have to always tell them what to do because they're smart unlike other soldiers. We went to the interrogation room and found a woman tied up on the chair.

I sat in front of her and Scheinder stood near my left.

"Well good day to you miss. I am General Logi, I am pleased to meet you." I started. She just stared at me.

"You're the silent type huh? Okay I'll go straight to the point. What is your business with Zola?" I asked and she smirked. This person is giving me an uneasy feeling.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" Her voice, it's like she's challenging me or something.

"Why are you the one who is telling us what to do? Let me remind you woman that you are our captive and we have your pathetic miserable life on the palm of our hands." Schneider threatened her. But instead of being afraid at him, she raised an eyebrow at him!

"For your information I have a name and it's Abcd. Why am I dictating you what to do? Simply because you NEED something from me. And if you don't agree to my demands, I won't give you any information. Even if you plan to end my pathetic myserable life." She replied without fear in her eyes. She does have a point. I need to know the reason why Zola talked to her. Schneider was about to say something but I stopped him.

"That's enough Schneider. Okay miss Abcd, we will let you go but you have to tell us everything that we want to know." I said. She just nodded in response. I ordered Schneider to untie her hand so that she'll be a little comfortable.

"Now that we're in good terms now, what is the reason why Zola talked to you? What does she want from you." I am wasting too much time so I have to get to the main point.

"Who is Zola?" She asked innocently. What? Before I could react, Schneider slammed the table.

"Are you toying us? Answer him or else I won't hesitate to cut your throat!" He shouted but Abcd remained unaffected.

"Listen, I talked to a lot of strangers everyday. Too many that I can't remember their names." She answered cooly.

"Let me refresh your memory, two nights ago you talked to a silver hair woman wearing a bandana with a skull printed in it. Remember anyone?" I am using all of my patience for this woman.

"Oh you mean her? So her name is Zola, thanks for reminding me." She fished out a photo of Zola from her bag. I snatched it from her hand and examined it. She looks so good in this photo. She was sitting inside a pastry shop while drinking a cup of tea.

"So is she the one you're asking?" I snapped out from my thoughts. I have to finish this.

"Yes she is the one. Tell me your business with her." I demanded.

"She talked to me because she wants me to find a date for her this valentine's." She answered. WHAT?!

"Liar!" Enough with you games and tell us the truth!" Schneider shouted again.

"Who are you calling a liar? I am a matchmaker and it is my job to look for a match for my clients and let them meet in blind dates. Zola wants a date so I arranged a blind date for her." She explained. I asked Schneider to leave us for a moment.

"Did I get it correctly, Zola asked you to look for her Valentine's date?" I asked again. I am expecting that this is not true, I never imagined that Zola would do such a stupid thing!

"Yes" she replied and stood up.

"I guess you got what you need so I better get going and find matches for those who need it."

"Wait! Before you go there is one thing that I want to ask." I stopped her before she could leave.

* * *

February 14, 12:00nn.

Shu's POV

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! I'm so excited! this is the day of Zola's date! It's not everyday that she will go out and meet someone. But the odd thing is I never seen her nor any of the girls this morning.

Lunch time passed and still no trace of them. We are starting to be a little worried.

Now it's already 4pm and still no sign of them.

"Hey Jiro, do you where the girls are? I haven't seen them all they." We're sitting in the living room playing cards.

"I don't know. They went out early this morning and said they'll be back before sunset. We better get ourselves ready for our dates, girls get mad when their dates are not prepared." Jiro stood up and went to his room.

"How about you Marumaro? What are your plans for tonight?" He smiled at me. This is the type of smile that tells you he's going to do something naughty.

"I'll hunt down some girls with pretty underwears and large breast maro!" And he ran before I could say something. He is really a pervert. So that means I have to get myself ready. I just wore a checkered polo shirt match with denim pants and suspenders. I'm not the fashionable type so don't blame me! I sprayed a little cologne and fixed my hair. Few minutes later I heard the girls so I took the bouquet of flowers that I picked a while ago and headed outside. It was Marumaro's idea to pick flowers for Bouquet. He said that girls adore flowers. He really knows a lot about women.

"Wow." That is all I could say. They all look so beautiful! Kluke was wearing a red tube top dress, Bouquet is wearing a pink backless dress but what really surprised me is Zola. I didn't even recognize her. Overall they all look wonderful. I felt a little embarrassed because I did not prepare so much. But I bet Jiro didn't also prepare so that's fine.

"It's about time you all came back. I thought you'd spend the entire day preparing yourselves." Jiro came out. Forget what I said earlier, he is more that prepared! He's wearing a suit with tie, newly polished shoes and hair brushed up. Not to mention his manly perfume. I felt like I'm the chaperone of the group.

"Darling you look so handsome! Come let's watch a movie then stroll in the town!" Bouquet wrapped herself around my arm and about to drag me.

"Hey hold it right there! We have to escort Zola to the restaurant first before we go to our own dates! We have to make sure that she will go to her date!" Kluke stopped her. Bouquet stopped and knocked her own head.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Sorry I got a little excited." She made a peace sign.

"You don't have to escort me. I can go on my own." Zola protested but the team already made the decision.

Zola's POV

These kids are so excited about my date! Ever wondered why am I so prepared for tonight? My original plan was to go to this freaking date wearing my usual clothes but when Kluke and Bouquet found that out they immediately dragged me to the nearest mall and shopped a dress, shoes, and having our lunch they took me to the salon and there I had a very traumatic experience! They say that a salon or spa is a place for relaxation but I never felt so stressed throughout my life! I swear that I will never go back to that place again! I almost killed the staff there! I came our like a new person, I can't even recognize myself! Now they are escorting me to the restaurant just to make sure that I won't ditch my date.

"Wait Zola!" I was about to enter but they stopped me. Now what?

"Now." Jiro ordered. The girls came closer then started frisking me! What on earth are they doing?

"Done! No deadly weapons found!" They shouted after doing that.

"Can someone explain to me why did you do that before I summon my shadow and turn Valentine's day to All Saint's day" I said while trying to control my temper. The girls ran and hide behind the boys.

"Please don't get mad Zola! We are just making sure that you won't slice your date into two!" Shu explained. These kids are really dumb. Why do I need a sword if I have Killer Bat who will do the slicing for me? I turned around and headed to the door of the restaurant. I had enough of their nonsense.

But is it me or I feel someone watching and following us?

* * *

Logi's POV

Guess where am I right now? Well I asked the matchmaker the location where Zola will have her blind date. I will make sure that this be her first and LAST blind date. Now I'm inside the seafood restaurant waiting for her. I bet that she's wearing her own usual clothes. I know Zola and it's not her thing to put so much effort on something as stupid as a blind date. Let me clear things up: I am not

stalking her, I'm following her.

Few minutes passed and the guard opened the main door of the restaurant. A silvered hair woman came in. I thought that it was Zola. When will she come? Are all girls always late for a date? I looked at the woman who seems to be very familiar. I took a closer look and I was flabbergasted! This woman really is Zola! She looks like a completely different person! She's wearing a lacey cream-colored turtle necked dress matched with white stilettos. Her bandana is replaced by a silver tulip designed hair clip. And her face, I thought I saw a goddess! Her make up is not that heavy, it's just enough to highlight her beautiful features especially her dazzling eyes.

Suddenly a man wearing a business suite approached her. He was about to say something so I turned my scouter on. I installed a lot of recording devices in all the parts of the restaurant so I can hear everything they are talking about. See I'm more on a spy not a stalker! Stalkers don't place recording devices inside a restaurant.

"Well good evening beautiful, you must be the famous Zola? I never thought that you are this beautiful! Your pictures are lovely but the real thing is beyond description! My name is Dylan, your date for tonight and maybe your future partner in life." This man is wearing a grey suite with matching red necktie. Hair fixed neatly and he looks weak. I bet if I let this person enter a war he won't stand an hour! He handed Zola a bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you dear. I had then freshly picked fr-" he was saying something but Zola cut him off.

"Too much talk, can we sit now? I have no plans on standing here all night. And my name is not dear, it's Zola." Mr. Weakling was surprised with what she said. Tss see I told you he's a weakling. I heard a lot of Zola's "kind " words but am I affected? Of course not!

He escorted her on a table where he was seating before Zola came. I occupied the table beside theirs but not the part where Zola is facing. I ordered a bottle of rice wine and some grilled salmon. What? This is a restaurant so I have the right to eat. And wouldn't it be obvious that I'm following someone if I just sit here and do nothing.

A waiter came and gave them a copy of the menu.

"I'll have some baked clams, marinated oysters, stuffed squid and a vegetable salad. And for my drink bring your best seller. How about you dea- I mean Zola?" Ithought he already ordered that for the two of them. Zola closed the menu and handed it to the waiter.

"A glass of rice wine and some grilled salmon please." Well well well we surely have the same taste. In terms of fighting style and the choice of food. Maybe if we weren't enemies I guess we could a couple or something. Argh why am I thinking such nonsense!

"So Zola, I heard a lot of stories about you. You're the leader of the young shadow wielders who dismantled the Grand Kingdom. Aside from that I al-"

"You really love to talk do you? And do you think I like to hear someone talking about myself? If you know so much about me then why don't you write a book about that instead." Zola looked pissed off. A waiter came and brought their drinks. Dylan took a few sip before he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Uhm well if you don't want me to say something about you then I'll let you know me more." Zola did not respond. By the way I'm already eating my dinner while I spy on them. My original plan is to kill this guy when Zola grew fond of him. But I guess I have to change my plan. But killing this weakling can be entertaining though.

"Well I am a known business man. I travel to different places for my transactions. Do you know anything about business Zola?"

"No. Is that even neccessary?" Wow that's new. She's answering his questions properly. Maybe she's starting to like him.

"No dear, but if in case we end up being together you might need to learn a bit about that. " He winked at her. Zola took a glass of wine before answering.

"Whoever said that we will end up together? Let me remind you that this is just a blind date, not a wedding engagement." But instead of responding, he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"What is you problem? Let me go!" Zola tried to pull back her hand but Dylan tightened his grip.

"I had enough of your stupid attitude! From the moment you stepped in all you did was cutting my sentence and answering me using that sharp tongue of yours!" I can see that Zola is really losing her temper but why is she not fighting back? Or at least summon her shadow if this guy is too strong.

"What did you do?" I sensed weakness in her voice. Dylan chuckled. All I can do is glimpse. The strange part is nobody in the restaurant is noticing or they are ignoring them on purpose?

"Feeling a bit weaker dear? Well I just added a little something on that drink of yours. That is what you get from treating me harshly." He pulled her closer and embraced her.

"Let me go you bastard!" This is getting bad. But this is what I want right? I should be happy because someone is trying to harm Zola. If she's gone that means the hindrance to my plans will be gone! But why am I feeling this? It's like I want to help her. Seeing her helpless makes me helpless too. Why? Dylan grabbed Zola's face and drew it closer to his.

"My my, you are really beautiful my dear. At first I wondered why you don't have partner, with that face and body." He licked his lips as he scanned her from head to foot. "But when I talked to you I realized that all you have is just a pretty face! I bet no one will like you for your attitude!" I can see that she tried to struggle but it was no use. I tightened my grip on the fork. He talks like he knows Zola for so long! This stupid creature! How dare he talk to her like that!

He pulled her closer and he was about to kiss her. I don't know what happened to me but I quickly stood up and ran towards them.

Zola's POV

I knew that this was a bad idea! I have no blade and I'm too weak to summon Killer Bat. If I can manage to survive this day I swear that I will slice this person apart and throw him in the middle of the ocean along with that stupid Abcd! This man is pulling me closer to him! I tried to resist but I'm really weak.

He was about to kiss me when someone suddenly pulled me and punched Dylan straight in the face! He knocked over a few tables and landed on the ground. My knees can't take it any longer and they were about to collapse but I felt strong arms supported my body. I looked up and could not believe my eyes. It was General Logi! I don't have the energy to think why he is here. All I know is that I am weak so I leaned my head against his chest. I can feel that all of his muscles are tense. Is he angry or what?

"How dare you talk to may greatest rival like that! No one has the right to humiliate her except for me!" He shouted as he kicked Dylan.

He tried to stand up and fight but he received another blow from general. Logi grabbed his collar with his free hand while supporting me using the other. He pulled Dylan close to him.

"Please spare me! You can have her but please-" He was begging but Logi tightened his grip on his collar causing him to choke.

"You're a worthless piece of garbage! You're a stupid weakling who only depends on stupid drugs just to over power someone! Unfortunately you chose the wrong person." Logi effortlessly threw Dylan to the corner of the restaurant. No one dared to interfere. Then he carried me in bridal style. I felt my cheeks are warming up. We were heading towards the door but he stopped and faced Dylan again.

"And one more thing, you said that Zola is just a pretty face? Let me inform you that she is more than that. She is the most amazing woman here on this planet and some men like you are just too stupid to see her true worth." And with that he carried me outside and away from that restaurant. Did he really mean what he just said? My heart is beating like crazy and I can feel warm blood rushing to my face. Maybe this is just a side effect of that stupid drug that Dylan placed on my drink! I hate this feeling!

Logi's POV

I was carrying Zola away from that loser and looked for a place where we can temporarily stay so that she could rest. She was leaning against my chest. I don't know but I have this feeling that I don't want this moment to end. I am more than willing to carry her like this forever! I found a bench nearby and carefully placed her there. Of course I also sat down so that she could lean her head against my muscular chest. But she refused and leaned on the other side of the bench.

"You can lean on me if you want. It's a lot comfortable than that bench." She did not respond. I moved a little closer to check if she's sleeping but I saw that she was wide awake and her face is all red!

"Why are all red? Are you feeling alright Zola? Do you have a fever or something? Tell me!" I cupped her face to check if she's fine. But instead of responding she slapped my hand and turned her head away from me.

"I'm fine! You don't have to act that you're concern so stop it! Why are you even here in the first place? Maybe you're the person behind this!" She hissed. I stood up and left.

Zola's POV

He left me. I knew it. No one will ever stay with me. They will all just leave me behind. Just like Papa. I bowed my head and let my tears run to my cheeks. I admit that I appreciate that Logi stood for me and saved me from Dylan. But looked what I've done? Instead of saying thank you I pushed him away and even accused him! Maybe Dylan is right, no one will ever like me for my attitude.

Few minutes later I saw a handkerchief held towards me. I looked up and saw Logi. His face is filled with concern and pain. But why? I looked away and tried to ignore him.

"I don't need that!" I said. He remained silent for a while. Suddenly I felt a smooth cloth on my cheeks.

"That drug must me really something, this is the first time I saw you crying. Don't worry Zola, I'll help you with that." He said while wiping away my tears. He gave me a bottle of water and some pills.

"Drink that, it will help you fight the effects of the drug that fool gave you." I just stared on his hands.

"I promise that this is plain drinking water. If I have any bad intentions against you I won't even bother buying a bottle of water. With your current condition taking you down is a piece of cake." He chuckled. I took the water and he help me drink it. Afterwards he sat beside me and slowly pulled my body against his. I tried to protest but he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's a lot comfortable to lean on me than on that hard edge." He said. Well I admit that it is comfortable indeed. I moved my head up a bit to see his face.

"Why are you doing this? You're suppose to hurt me not take care of me." I can't stop myself from asking.

"Honestly I don't know." He laughed and I frowned. Is he joking me? I tried to move away from his body but he pulled me back.

"Hey I'm telling the truth! To be perfectly honest with you this was not what I originally planned. The real plan is that I will follow you during your date and when you grew fond of your date I will kill him infront of you." He explained like he was telling a funny story.

"A great stupid plan. Are you watching corny drama shows? And you general is willing to follow me around like a stalker just to kill someone close to me. That's the worst plan I've ever heard." I can't help but tease him. His face was beyond description! I don't know if he's annoyed or what but he's really funny.

"Is that the proper way to thank a man who rescued you from a psycho? Wow I'm touched Zola." His ever famous sarcastic tone.

"Which reminds me, even though your original plan is a major failure you had the opportunity to get rid of me when that fool out powered me. It doesn't make sense Logi. Why did you save me?" He took a deep breath and leaned his cheek on my head.

"Of course I've thought of that. I admit that plan is really stupid. I suddenly became like this when I found out that you are having a blind date. It's like I was not thinking properly. I just found myself following you around and organized my stupid plan. Then I saw what happened back at the restaurant. As your enemy I should be happy to see you powerless against someone. I was about to leave but I heard all that he said and saw how he touched you. That moment I felt like my blood is boiling and I wanted to kill that man right away." He explained while controlling his temper. I could tell because I saw that his muscles are starting to tense up. I suddenly remembered everything that Logi said to Dylan.

"Uhm Logi, about what you said to Dylan. Did you really mean it or you're just pissing him off?" My face is warming up a bit. He stared at me with misbelief in his face.

"So now you're accusing me as a liar. Zola your way of thanking someone is really unique." He said in an irritated tone

"Will you just answer my question." I demanded.

"You mean the part I said that no one can humiliate you except for me? Of course I mean that!" He teased. I just looked at him with an arched brow. He stopped teasing and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I meant what I said, you truly are an amazing woman." He looked straight into my eyes. We were staring at each other for I don't know how long but I never grew tired of it. I felt his hand on my chin and slowly drew my face closer to his until his soft lips are brushed against mine. It was a slow and passionate kiss. I pushed him a bit and looked away. I know I am blushing right now and I won't let him see me like this.

"I am so sorry Zola. I have no intention of taking advantage of this situation." He apologized. His cheeks a bit pink, such a rare sight and I like it.

"No it's fine. You don't have to apologise." I tried my best not to sound awkward. I don't want him to think that I wanted it or something. But did I really enjoyed it? I heard Logi took a deep breath.

"But to be perfectly honest with you, I enjoyed it Zola." My eyes widened. Logi took my hand and squeezed it. I looked up to him once more and for the first time, I saw a different General Logi. This is not the Logi I've fought to for so many time. All I can do is smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly all of the post lights turned on and we discovered that we are in the town's plaza! There are a lot of Valentine's decorations everywhere and there is a stage prepared in the middle of the plaza. Also there are a lot of couples everywhere! Why haven't notice them earlier? A black haired woman came to the stage and greeted us.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! My name is Lady Yhan and I would like to welcome you all to the 14th Valentine Dance of our beautiful city Eros! I hope that all of you will enjoy this evening and let us spread the love!" After that a live band started playing music. Couples are starting to dance. They all looked so wonderful.

I heard Logi sighed. Few seconds later he finally spoke.

"Uhm Zola, are you feeling better now?" He's so cute! This is the first time that I see him blushing. He looked like a kid that is too shy to ask for a candy.

"I'm feeling a lot better than before. Why did you ask?" He paused for a while. He gently stood up and faced me. My hearting is beating so fast! Is this still an effect of the drug?

He clearer his throat and loosen his colar. I have this little hope that he wants me to dance with me. Or maybe I am just assuming? My thoughts about it waa disturbed when he finally extended his hand towards me.

"Zola. My long time rival, the biggest threat to my plans and my greatest enemy. May I ask you to be my Valentine?" He spoke slowly and full of sincerity. I was speechless! Half of me is expecting this but the other half wants me to slap myself back to reality. Is this really happening?

Song: Start of Something New Acoustic Version

 **(A/N: Normal fonts means that it's their POV while fonts in Italics means it is the lyrics of the song. Also I will indicate whose POV it is so you won't get confused.)**

 _Living in my own world_

 _Didn't understand that anything can happen_

 _When you take a chance_

Logi: I can see hesitation in her eyes, it's like she's arguing with herself. I know that this is my only chance to confess to her so I won't waste the opportunity! I took her hand and slowly escorted her to the dance floor.

 _I never believed in_

 _What I couldn't see_

Zola: Logi took hand and guided me to the dance floor.

 _I never opened my heart, oh, to all the possibilities, uh_

Zola: He placed my left hand on his shoulder while his right hand is on my waist. I felt something stirring up inside me. It's a combination of fear, confusion and excitement? We was a graceful dancer. With every step my heart is carried away. Years of battles, deception and hatred towards each other suddenly thrown away by a dance. Such irony yet, it feels good, very good.

 _I know that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way and right here tonight_

Logi: The woman who vowed to destroy me,this is the woman who i want to be with. Forever.

This could be the start of something new

 _It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

 _And now looking in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart, I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new_

 _Oh, yeah_

Logi's POV

"Yes." Zola whispered while we were dancing. Huh? What does she mean by yes? We moved to corner where few couples are dancing. I know Zola doesn't want too much attention. I tucked a few strands of hair under her ear so that I can see her beautiful face clearly. I promise that I will never grow tired of looking at that face.

"What do you mean by 'yes'? I asked. She blushed a bit and before I could react she gently brushed her lips against mine. That very moment I felt like my world stopped spinning and I only revolve one woman: Zola. She broke the kiss and looked away. Her cheeks are red and she was adorable!

"Does that answer your question?" She still refused to meet my gaze. That was when I realized what she meant! Overflowing joy and indescribable happiness filled my entire being! I cupped her face then gently tilted it to meet mine. Zola gave a small smile and I smiled back. I've never thought that the my impossible dream would finally become a reality. She was my rival, my enemy, the biggest threat to my plans, and now, she's mine.

I slowly drew my face closer to hers and claimed those soft lips once more.

Few miles away from the couple a was a woman observing them using binoculars. Her lips formed a smile as she watch the couple. Another woman covered by a cape came near her.

"As expected from a very good matchmaker. I admit I'm impressed." She commented and threw a bag full of gold to the caped woman. She caught the said bag with ease.

"Of course Lady Yhan, I'm the best in this business. I must say that this case however is one of the most complicated. I got kidnapped, threatened, and accused. Then I have to hire an annoying pervert to provoke Logi. Such a pain in the ass." Abcd complained as she examine the bag. Lady Yhan turned to her and smirked.

"I know, that is why I added extra, to compensate your troubles." The other woman bowed and left her. Lady Yhan turned her gaze once more on the couple.

"But this is all worth it." She whispered and took out a small notebook and a pen. She crossed out a note written "Zola x Logi" and turned the page for her next assignment. Her eyes brightened at the note present.

"Another ship to sail." She smirked and underlined "Karma x Nagisa".

* * *

 **Author's note: Yes, to those who are familiar with the story, I did not steal it because I am cutemimiko07. I can no longer access my former account because something went wrong with its main email. Sorry if I've been gone for so long. I will also rewrite My Return (Good thing I still have the soft copy of it) and don't worry, I'll continue writing it. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon as well as the song used in this story. All right reserved to their original creators.**


End file.
